With improvement of living standards, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely used in people's daily life. Main components of a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel (Panel) and a back light unit (BLU).
The display panel usually includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer arranged therebetween; the array substrate provides a driving electric field to drive liquid crystals to deflect, and the liquid crystals deflect in a displaying process to control whether light emitted from the back light unit is transmitted out or not; and the color filter substrate is to make the transmitted light in a color, thus realizing image display.
According to different deflection states of the liquid crystals in the displaying process, liquid crystal display devices can be divided into liquid crystal display devices of horizontal alignment mode and liquid crystal display devices of vertical alignment mode. Typical horizontal alignment modes include In-Plane Switching (IPS), and ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS, also known as ADSDS); and typical vertical alignment modes include Vertical Alignment (VA), and Twisted Nematic (TN).